The Good, The Bad,
The Good, The Bad, & The Bloody is the 1st episode of Richard 10: The Alpha-Omegatrix. Plot Richard was flying through town on his hoverboard. "Where is everybody?" A dark figure flew by and pulled him off the board. Richard got up. The figure stepped into the light. He was shown to be Matt, but with the powers of his Ultimate form. "Matt? How'd you get your Ultimate powers back?" Matt then blames Richard for the powers, then attacks him. Richard dodges the attack then transforms into Brainstorm. After a little bit of fighting, Brainstorm is hit. Richard wakes up, revealing it to be a dream. Richard then realizes he is Bloodstream. He then sneaks outside and transforms into Lightning and flies to Destiny's house. Lightning gets to Destiny's house. Lightning asks Destiny if she has any whereabouts of Matt. When she revleals that she ha sno clue, both of them wonder where Matt is. Lightning attempts to tranform into Fast Track but instead is trasformed into Way Big. Way Big puts Destiny on his shoulders and the two proceed to Matt's house. At Matt's house, Destiny finds a strange peice of technology. In order to identify it, Way Big transforms into Diesel. He reveals it to be a DNA Scrambler. He also reveals the effects it would have on the team: Destiny would be uneffected, Richard would be transformed into another alien, and Matt into his Ultimate Form. This worries both Destiny and Diesel that if Matt had somehow activated it, he would be evil again. Diesel, realizing he wouldn't be fast enough to see if Matt was at the Rustbucket, transforms into Fast Track. He grabs Destiny then runs off to the Rustbucket. At the Rustbucket, Destiny senses another presence. Unfortunantly for the two, the thrid presence is revealed to be Mystery Kid, or MK for short. Fast Track quickly introduces the two. MK explains how he ws supposed to be given a DNA Scrambler from Matt. Instead, he was caught offgaurd. Ultimate Matt gained most of the power from the Liherian gloves. Luckily MK was able to gain more power for the gloves. In an attempt to leave, MK is pushed up against the wall by Rath. MK then reveals Matt mentioned going to Chalybeas to take care of "unfinished business". Destiny reveals that Matt's car is still in the Rustbucket. Rath attepts for Upgrade, but is transformed into Four Arms instead. Four Arms gets stuck inside the car, with his weight pulling the car foward. Luckily, Four Arms tranforms into Jury Rigg and falls on the breaks before crashing into the wall. He pops out of the trunk, revealing the situation to be scary and stressful. The team then flies to Chalybeas. On the way to Chalybeas, RIchard gives MK a blue Pumbers' Badge. MK puts the badge on his chest, making an energy wave go over his body, excluding his hands and head. MK questioning why he needed an Upgrade Suit when he had the Liherian Gloves. Richard gave him two good reasons: He almost lost the power to Matt, and that even Liherians have a weakness. Destiny then reveals that they are landing on Chalybeas. On Chalybeas, Richard tranforms into WildMutt to track Matt. In the power plant, Matt is confronting a Citrakayah, named Magistreen, who apparently owes him money. When Magistreen questions if Matt knows peace, Destiny's voice is heard mentioning that power-crazed Osmosians only know one thing about peace: they dont like it. WildMutt runs at Matt, changing into Ultimate WildMutt while running. Matt shoots lasers, wind and heat rays at Ultimate WildMutt, weakening him. Destiny puts a sheild around Ultimate WildMutt, who then tranforms back to human. Matt turns around to confrom Magistreen but is trapped in invincible steel bars made by MK. MK tells Destiny to wake Richard. Richard wakes up then tries to transform into Way Big, but is transformed into Bloodstream. Knowing that there is only one way to beat Matt, he goes ultimate. Matt tries to talk Richard out of fighting him, but is interupted because of Ultimate Bloodstream making him faint. He then transforms into Upgrade and morphs the DNA Scrambler and reverts Matt back to human. Outside, Matt tells Magistreen to get him the money ASAP. MK tells Richard he's going to keep the Upgrade Suit, and that Richard had better make him a new peice of technology. The episode ends with the team flying back to Earth. Characters *Richard *Destiny *MK Villains *Ultimate Matt Nuetral *Magistreen Aliens Used *Brainstorm (debut; dream) *Bloodstream (debut; 2x; 2nd time accidental; selected alien was Way Big) *Lightning (debut) *Way Big (debut; accidental; selected alien was Fast Track) *Diesel (debut) *Fast Track (debut) *Rath (debut) *Four Arms (debut; accidental; selected alien was Upgrade) *Jury Rigg (debut) *WildMutt (debut) *Ultimate WildMutt (debut) *Ultimate Bloodstream (debut) Memorable Quotes Trivia *This is the pilot episode of Richard 10: The Alpha-Omegatrix. *All three accidental transformations were in place the original selected alien was used before or after the accidental. *It is revealed that all species have weaknesses. Liherians are like Alien X without Bellicus and/or Serena. So they do what they think. Because of this, their weakness is brain damage. **Most Liherians are too cocky to think or even wonder about a weakness. *The title of this episode is a play on "The Good, The Bad, & The Ugly". Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres Category:Episodes in Richard 10